The present invention relates to a storage system and its automatic renewal method of firmware.
With a database system that handles enormous amounts of data such as in a data center, data is managed with a storage system configured separately from a host computer. This storage system, for example, is configured from a disk array device or the like. A disk array device is configured by arranging numerous storage devices in an array and, for instance, is created based on RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks). At least one or more logical volumes are formed on the physical storage area provided by a storage device group, and this logical volume is provided to the host system. The host system is able to perform write access and read access to the logical volume. Meanwhile, after this kind of storage system is placed on the market, it is necessary to renew the firmware when defects are discovered in such firmware installed in the components of the storage system.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-71042 refers to the automatic download of firmware.